Growing Fond
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Nero spends his first real Halloween out side on patrol with Dante and winds up seeing a better side to people... T for now... IF it continues... for now a one shot


Ok... seriously guys... i haven't played these games in a while... that and i know it's not halloween... I was bored... cut me some slack... for now it's a one shot. If any of you want... I'll make it a story... just review and let me know.... and yes... it hints at shounen ai.....

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!!!! CAPCOM PEOPLE!!! CAPCOM!!!!!!

* * *

"Ah.... Halloween..... best time of the year... and you know why that is, Kid?" Dante asked, the slightly older man stretching his arms up into the air before folding them behind his head and walking beside his silver haired companion. The younger merely shook his head, blue eyes rolling back into this head for a split second before focusing on the road ahead of them.

"You're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?" he asked, tone clearly unamused. Hell, if anything, he was annoyed with the elder's sudden enthusiasm.

"Why yes! Yes I am! See, Kid... the wonderful thing about Halloween... is not just the teenage girls walking around in the short skirts... no, though it may be a large plus, that's just the gooey cheese on the pizza. But no... what really makes the pizza... the sauce of it all.... is the fact that this is the only time of year you can wander around, armed to the teeth, bleeding, with your guts hanging out... and no one will look at you weird." Dante stated, a smirk taking over his features as he held a fist in the air, one foot propped up on a nearby bench, his other hand on his hip. Nero merely blinked.

"You look like an idiot and sound even worse, old man... going senile?" he asked, tilting his head, his own smirk forming as he expected the usual snarled response. Instead, all he got was a nonchalant wave of the hand.

"Don't bother, brat. Nothing can ruin my mood today..." the elder hunter sighed happily, his smirk switching to a grin that disturbed even Nero. The younger shook his head, one brow raised and a lip raised in mild disgust.

"You're on drugs.... all that Viagra's gone to your head..."

"Again, you can not ruin my mood. It is, as of for today, invinci- heellllllooooo....." Dante purred, pivoting to watch a girl in a nurse outfit walk by. He let out a whistle.

Glancing over his shoulder, Nero shook his head and snagged the man by the back of his jacket, dragging him along. Dante yelped in slight shock as he was yanked back, the younger hunter obviously using his devil bringer to pull him back. He smirked, knowing the teen had worn a longer sleeved shirt today, keeping the arm covered from the crowd of people around. "You really are a pervert...." Nero grumbled.

Dante chuckled and spun around, managing to snag Nero and pull him up to his chest. The younger squawked, coming around with all intention to slug the elder half-demon in the face when his right arm was caught. Dante's blue gaze was silently analyzing the covered arm, glancing at the uncovered human limb with a smirk. Nero sighed and stopped struggling.

"What? You act like you've never seen an arm before. Losing your memory now, too?"

"No... just thinking..." Dante purred, glancing around at the crowd before looking back at Nero, his smirk having grown. Something about the glimmer in the other man's eyes clicked in the teen's mind, spurring him to react violently. In seconds, his knee had come up and connected harshly with Dante's stomach, hitting his crotch on the way there. The elder gasped and his grip loosened enough for the younger to dart. Nero didn't waste anytime. He'd learned in the years that he'd been at Devil May Cry, that when Dante was pissed... it was best to book it out of there.

He'd come to Devil May Cry for work when he'd finally been kicked out of Fortuna for having nearly killed an innocent bystander in an attempt to stop a demon that had been abducting children. Even Kyrie had turned away from him when he had pleaded his innocence as a mistake that he had done his best to avoid. Dante had caught wind of the recent banishment and had come into the city and rose hell ten times over in the teen's defense. After that, he'd dragged Nero from the city, kicking and screaming only to land him with a job working with the other devil hunter and living in the same building. And so far it was running on two years that he'd been with the other, working as a partner and learning to love the other hunter despite his obvious flaws and crude behavior.

Nero snapped from his thoughts as a body slammed into him from behind and he was tackled. He let out a cry of shock before he landed on his stomach, being flipped over. His own pale gaze snapped up to glare as Dante straddled his hips, cutting the sleeve from his right arm. Nero gasped, struggling to try and hinder the other's actions but failed. With a rip, the fabric was gone, his arm exposed. He snarled, throwing a fist into the other's face and knocking him to the ground nearby.

A few people had witnessed the spectacle, the bystanders watching in awe. Nero ignored them, flipping himself back onto his feet and stalking over to where... Dante... was laughing....... His glare softened slightly and he set mismatched hands on his hips.

"The hell is your major malfunction!?! Tackling me like that when we're fully armed!?! I knew I shoulda shot you the first time I laid eyes on you back in Fortuna! Son of Sparda my ass! You're a Hellian alright! BUT NOT THE HEROIC KIND!!!" He flailed, for once allowing himself to act unrestrained and childish in front of the man... as if he didn't already...

A kid gasped nearby and hurried over. "Wow! Cool arm, mister! You must have worked really hard to make it!" the kid cried happily. Nero stopped in mid rant and turned a raised brow to the child.

"W-what?"

This was where Dante stood, dusting himself off and wiping a tear from his eye, still trying to still his giggle fit. Nero frowned at him, the other walking over and clapping him on the back. A small "oof" sounded as Nero took a step forward to avoid falling over.

"See what I mean, Kid? Halloween.... it's a wonderful joy, ne? Something way too good for that dried up city you used to call home." he said with a wink before looking at the crowd. There were a few teens and little kids staring in awe, some of the younger kids even getting closer for a better look. After a while of letting the kids ogle, they scurried on their way, screaming about candy and who was going to get the better treats at what house.

Nero was left in silence, blinking in shock as he watched the children disperse. The entire time, the damned half-devil stood nearby, silently laughing at his confusion. Now, seeing the look on the teen's face, he doubled over. The younger flushed red in anger, sending him a glare.

"Shut it, old man!" He snapped, crossing his mismatched arms over his chest and huffing. Dante merely shook his head and straightened up.

"Come on, kid... it ain't that bad... loosen up a little... it's Halloween! Candy! Tricks! And scaring the shit outta little children! What more could ya ask for?!" he laughed softly, slinging an arm around the other's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Now come on.... let's go slaughter us a demon, eh?"

Nero smirked, shoving the other away and slinging Red Queen over his shoulder once more. "Let's see if you can still keep up, old timer..."

"What if, kid... this old timer's got a few tricks up his sleeve..."

"Oh I'm so scared...."


End file.
